En nuestra roca
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Cuando ya estaba acercándome a la roca y vislumbré la silueta de espaldas de una persona me detuve en seco, con el corazón golpeándome con fuerza en el pecho. Porque aparte de mí, solo había otra persona en el mundo que sabía exactamente donde estaba. Y no había visto a esa persona desde hacía diez años.


_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Yo no gano nada con esto._

* * *

Las primeras luces del amanecer irrumpieron en la habitación, junto con el sonido del despertador indicando que eran las cinco de la mañana. Peeta deshizo el abrazo y detuvo el sonido antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de abrir los ojos. Me besó en la frente y susurró, como cada mañana, que se iba a la panadería antes de salir de la habitación.

Yo me quedé un rato más dando vueltas en la cama y aspirando su aroma. Había sido una buena noche, sin pesadillas por ninguna de las dos partes. Ya era la tercera seguida, pero no iba a hacerme ilusiones. Volverían tarde o temprano.

Una hora más tarde salía de casa en dirección al bosque. El verano estaba a punto de empezar, pero la mañana era fría, y la vieja chaqueta de mi padre me protegía del viento. No me crucé con nadie en todo el camino por el distrito para llegar a uno de los puntos de acceso al bosque. Hacía tiempo que habían cambiado la valla electrificada por una que realmente protegía a la gente de los posibles animales salvajes, y que contaba con diferentes entradas repartidas uniformemente.

Llegué a la que solía utilizar siempre e ignoré los carteles de advertencia de posible peligro. Crucé la puerta y me alejé silenciosamente del distrito, adentrándome en el bosque.

Recogí mi arco y las flechas del interior de un viejo tronco y seguí avanzando, siguiendo mi rutina de todas las mañanas. Después de tantos años, sabía que tener las mismas costumbres cada día ayudaba a combatir los malos episodios. Y ahí, en el bosque, rodeada de los susurros de la vegetación y los animales y sintiendo el peso del arco en mis manos, a veces podía volver atrás e imaginarme que no tenía más de dieciséis años y no había visto tantas muertes innecesarias.

No necesitábamos las presas de caza, pero siempre podíamos venderlas en el mercado, y si capturaba algo decente podíamos cocinar una buena cena.

Pero antes tenía que ir a _mi _rincón. Como cada mañana. La roca en que me había sentado tantos días cuando era joven, y donde sabía que nadie me iba a molestar, porque solo había dos personas en el mundo que conocían aquel lugar, y una de ellas estaba muy lejos de allí.

Fue por eso que cuando ya estaba acercándome a la roca y vislumbré la silueta de espaldas de una persona me detuve en seco, con el corazón golpeándome con fuerza en el pecho. Porque solo había una posibilidad. Y esa única posibilidad se llamaba Gale Hawthorne.

* * *

Tenía la sensación de que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo él ahí? ¿Qué hacía_ él_ en el distrito? ¿Y por qué estaba precisamente en mi roca? De acuerdo, la roca era tan mía como suya, pero hacía tanto tiempo…

Casi diez años. Casi diez años habían pasado desde que le vi por última vez, desde que terminó la guerra… y desde que Prim muriera por culpa de una bomba.

Aún no sabía si había si había sido _su_ bomba. Nadie se había preocupado nunca por investigarlo. Aún y así, la imagen de Prim ardiendo ante mis ojos se me apareció de nuevo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, como si así fuera a desaparecer, y cuando emití un quejido me di cuenta de que no me había preocupado por ser silenciosa. Hacía tiempo que eso había dejado de ser una prioridad, y no recordaba cuanto ruido había hecho. Y él siempre había tenido muy buen oído.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, deseando no ver su mirada gris como la mía clavada en mí. Pero él seguía en la misma posición, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Por suerte. No me sentía capaz de enfrentarle cara a cara y hablar con él de nuevo.

Retrocedí lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pisé una rama que crujió suavemente. Maldición. Los años y los nervios me hacían perder facultades.

Cuando ya le hube perdido de vista eché a correr. Me daba igual espantar a los animales: dejé el arco en su sitio y salí del bosque lo más rápido que pude.

La gente ya empezaba a llenar las calles del distrito. Había niños dirigiéndose al colegio y adultos yendo al mercado. Seguí a uno de ellos por inercia, y me encontré dando una vuelta por el mercado, como de costumbre. Saludé con algo de torpeza a los tenderos conocidos y a los primeros compradores antes de salir de ahí y volver a casa. Allí me cambié de ropa y volví a salir, esta vez hacia la panadería.

El olor a pan recién hecho inundaba ya la pequeña tienda. Pasé a saludar a Peeta y sus ayudantes en el horno antes de colgar el cartel de "Abierto" y ocupar mi lugar habitual tras el mostrador. Diez minutos después entró el primer cliente. Le sonreí con timidez antes de ocuparme de él. El resto del día transcurrió con aparente normalidad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el despertar fue malo, y Peeta tuvo que tranquilizarme.

Había vuelto a tener pesadillas con Prim. Ella ardía y gritaba pidiendo mi ayuda, pero yo era incapaz de hacer nada, a pesar de tenerla delante.

Aquel día rompí con la costumbre de ir al bosque. Me quedé en la cama hasta que fue la hora de ir a la panadería. Y cuando salí a la calle, lo hice con el miedo de encontrármelo. ¿Estaría él todavía en el distrito? Y la misma e insistente pregunta una y otra vez me rondó la cabeza todo el día: ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Aquella noche se repitió la pesadilla con Prim. Pero aquella vez, _él_ estaba en algún lugar cercano, y oía su voz gritando que no era culpa suya y que no podía hacer nada.

Esa mañana me puse la chaqueta de mi padre de nuevo y volví al bosque. Necesitaba saber si él todavía estaba allí.

Y así era. Me acerqué haciendo el menor ruido posible a la roca, hasta que pude verle de nuevo. La posición era prácticamente la misma que la otra vez. Retrocedí y volví a la ciudad a ocupar mi puesto en la panadería.

No sabía cómo asimilar su presencia en el distrito. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse? ¿Iba a intentar hablar conmigo?

Los días fueron pasando y yo seguí haciendo lo mismo: me despertaba, iba al bosque y comprobaba que él siempre había llegado antes, y estaba sentado en la misma posición. A medida que pasaban los días me quedaba más rato, para ver si hacía algo, pero todo el tiempo que yo estaba ahí, él observaba sin inmutarse el paisaje.

Las pesadillas también se fueron transformando con el paso de los días. Al principio, él apareció cada vez más cerca de Prim y de mí; los tres terminábamos ardiendo. Pero poco a poco fueron sustituyéndose por escenas de los tres en el distrito trece; también acabábamos todos en llamas. Y más adelante, Prim desapareció de las pesadillas, y ya solo estábamos él y yo en el trece; al final también ardíamos. Y cuando las imágenes fueron de los dos en el bosque, como en los viejos tiempos, ya no aparecieron las llamas. Fueron simplemente sueños de recuerdos, escenas que creía olvidadas.

Y una mañana desperté con una certeza que me sorprendió. Le había echado de menos. Había echado de menos a mi mejor amigo más de lo que creía, y ese hecho me aturdió.

Sabía que no me iban a devolver a mi hermana, porque estaba muerta. Sabía que no me iban a devolver a mi mejor amigo, porque la persona que él era entonces también había muerto. Pero tenía la oportunidad de saber qué había sido del ser desconocido que ahora ocupaba el cuerpo de Gale. Y aquella mañana en el bosque, la curiosidad venció a la duda.

Salí de detrás de los árboles que me habían ocultado todos aquellos días, y crucé lentamente el poco espacio que nos separaba. Él no se movió, ni siquiera cuando me senté en la roca junto a él, en el sitio que yo siempre había ocupado.

Pasó un minuto entero en el que me dediqué a observarle. Seguía tan atractivo como siempre, con una sombra de barba oscureciéndole la cara. Se le notaban el paso de los años, pero no le sentaban mal. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada dejaba claro lo mucho por lo que había pasado.

Finalmente, él se giró hacia mí.

—Te has decidido a acercarte por fin—susurró con voz ronca.

¡Esa voz! Hacía tantos años que no la escuchaba que había olvidado como era.

— ¿Por fin?—fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, mientras mi mente todavía procesaba el hecho de que lo que estaba sucediendo era real, y yo estaba ahí, en nuestra roca, hablando con Gale.

—Llevo veintitrés días viniendo aquí cada amanecer—respondió en el mismo tono de voz, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente—. Te he oído llegar y quedarte tras los árboles veintiún días.

¡Maldición! Seguía teniendo tan buen oído como siempre, como había supuesto. Y yo no había sido suficientemente silenciosa.

—Pues no diste señales de oírme. ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No quería forzarte a hablar si no querías. Y me sorprende que lo estés haciendo.

—Quiero saber por qué estás aquí.

—El motivo oficial es que tengo vacaciones para venir a ver a mi familia. En realidad, tenía la esperanza de poder verte.

— ¿Por qué?

Se quedó en silencio un rato, antes de contestarme.

—Porque necesitaba comprobar yo mismo que eres feliz.

No supe qué decir a aquello. ¿Era feliz? Aunque inmediatamente supe la respuesta: era todo lo feliz que podía ser.

—Soy feliz—dije después de un rato—. Hace unos dos años me casé con Peeta.

—Lo sé, salió en las noticias durante meses. Todo Panem lo sabe.

—Tengo un trabajo que me gusta. Vecinos agradables. Y una vida tranquila.

—Eso también lo sé.

Y entonces supe a qué se refería.

—Le quiero—afirmé, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, tan parecidos a los míos—. Con todo mi corazón. Y él me hace feliz.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada durante un tiempo más, que se hizo eterno. Finalmente, él asintió lentamente.

—Eso es lo que necesitaba saber.

Se levantó de golpe y me alarmé. Puede que él ya supiera lo que había venido a buscar, pero yo no había ganado nada.

— ¿Dónde vas?—pregunté, levantándome yo también.

—Ya es tarde. Pronto despertarán—respondió él con tranquilidad.

—Pero…—"aún quiero hablar contigo", quería decirle, pero no fue eso lo que salió— ¿Volverás a estar aquí mañana?

Pareció sorprendido, aunque tuve la impresión de que intentó ocultarlo.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a estar aquí mañana?

—Sí.

Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse. Me quedé sola en el claro durante un rato, hasta que supuse que ya se habría alejado lo suficiente como para no encontrármelo. Entonces rehíce el camino hacia casa.

Aquella noche le conté a Peeta por primera vez que había visto a Gale y hablado con él. No me había preguntado nada en todo aquel tiempo, aunque era obvio que había notado que estaba rara. Peeta me escuchó en silencio mientras se lo explicaba todo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora?—me preguntó cuando terminé de hablar.

—Voy a hablar con él mientras esté aquí. Quiero saber lo que puede contarme.

Dormimos abrazados, y sin pesadillas por primera vez en semanas. A la mañana siguiente, agregó a su beso de despedida un "ten cuidado".

* * *

Gale ya estaba allí cuando llegué. Al igual que el día anterior, me senté junto a él en la roca, y transcurrió un tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos hablara.

—Querías que estuviera hoy aquí—fue él el que habló finalmente.

—Tú sabes qué he hecho yo en todo este tiempo. Pero yo no sé nada de lo que has hecho tú en diez años—dije simplemente. Supe que aún me entendería.

Lo único que sabía de su vida era un único dato, casi diez años atrás, que me había dado Sae la Grasienta: había aceptado un trabajo en el distrito dos. Y nada más.

—Cuando todo terminó, me ofrecieron un trabajo en el distrito dos—empezó a contarme, hablando en un tono bajo—. Lo acepté. Era un buen trabajo: una alta posición en la nueva organización de Panem, más dinero del que podría soñar jamás, y poco tiempo libre para pensar en otras cosas. Trabajé duro durante años. Por fin podía ayudar a arreglar todas las cosas de las que siempre me había quejado. Lo hice bastante bien, mis jefes presumían de que era el más eficiente de todos los trabajadores. Pero llegué a un punto en el que apenas dormía o descansaba: siempre estaba trabajando. Me obligaron a tomarme varias vacaciones, pero no sirvió de nada. Hay demasiado ruido y malos recuerdos en el dos para permitir que una persona se recupere. Así que hace poco más de un año terminaron traspasándome al distrito cuatro; dijeron que el ambiente me ayudaría. Y la verdad es que tuvieron razón. Estaba en una posición inferior y ganaba menos, pero el dinero ya no era importante. Descubrí que el mar te proporciona una sensación de libertad parecida al bosque, pero de un modo diferente. Y eso era lo que necesitaba. Hace poco más de un mes me sentí lo suficientemente humano para volver al doce. Y aquí estoy.

Me llevó un rato procesar sus palabras, el dolor implícito en aquel relato. No se me había ocurrido pensar que a él también le hubiera afectado tanto la guerra. Siempre le había imaginado disfrutando de un buen empleo en el distrito dos, sin más preocupaciones que aparecer a la hora correcta en un lujoso despacho. Pero parecía que no había sido así.

—Vaya—murmuré al final, sin saber qué decir—. Habrá habido chicas…

—No ha vuelto a haber chicas—cortó él, antes de que hubiera terminado la frase.

Acto seguido, se levantó.

—¿Volverás mañana?—pregunté inmediatamente. Se quedó mirándome, pero se marchó sin contestar.

Sí estuvo a la mañana siguiente. Aquel día hablamos de Peeta. Le conté cómo había llevado él esos años, cómo había superado sus problemas, lo que estaba haciendo y los planes que tenía.

El día siguiente él me habló del distrito cuatro. Según él, es grande y espacioso, con un permanente olor a sal en cualquier rincón. Ha mejorado su estilo nadando y está aprendiendo a bucear.

Un día más tarde, soy yo quien le habla de cómo han sido las cosas en el doce. Su familia todavía vive en el distrito y habla con ellos cada semana durante el resto del año, pero aún y así se lo cuento.

Evitamos hablar de nosotros mismos, todo son datos muy generales o de otras personas. Así es mejor para los dos. Nunca hemos sido especialmente buenos con los sentimientos, y podríamos acabar en una situación demasiado incómoda.

Al siguiente día llego con dos arcos.

—Hoy vamos a cazar—le digo. Él parece dudar, pero asiente.

Yo hacía semanas que no cazaba. Él, por lo que había contado, llevaba años sin hacerlo.

Pero al cabo de pocos minutos, parece que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, y volvemos a ser dos silenciosos adolescentes. Como si nada hubiera sucedido, y no hubieran pasado diez años entre la última vez y la actual.

La captura que llevamos es excelente. Cuando los dos disparamos a la vez contra la misma ardilla, yo le alcanzo en un ojo y él, en el cerebro, y nos sonreímos. Por primera vez en estos días. Por primera vez en diez años.

Me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que estoy siendo. Me estoy acostumbrando poco a poco de nuevo a su presencia, y él ya lleva veintiocho días aquí. ¿Cuánto pueden durar sus vacaciones? No lo sé, pero supongo que no mucho más. Y sospecho que me dolerá cuando se marche.

A la mañana siguiente, se confirman mis suposiciones.

—Es el último día que vengo. Mañana al amanecer vuelvo al distrito cuatro—es lo primero que me dice al llegar, apenas me he sentado.

—¿Tan pronto?—sé que ha estado mucho tiempo aquí, pero es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

—Me dieron treinta días—responde él simplemente.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, asimilando sus palabras.

—Y esta vez, ya no volverás al doce, ¿verdad?—susurro al cabo de un tiempo.

—He estado con mi familia—él también tarda en contestar—. He comprobado que estás bien. A partir de ahora, será más fácil que sean ellos los que vengan al cuatro. Tienen ganas de verlo.

—¿No volverás?—insisto.

—No—niega él, y la palabra cae como una losa sobre nosotros.

Se va. Para siempre. La primera vez que nos separamos y creí que no volvería a verle, estaba demasiado abrumada por todos los hechos y sensaciones como para darme cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Pero esta vez no es así, y duele más de lo que quería admitir.

Él se levanta y empieza a alejarse lentamente, por última vez. Y sé que hay algo que tengo que hacer.

—¿Gale?—le llamo casi susurrando, pero él se gira de repente. Es la primera vez en todos estos días que alguno de los dos usamos nuestros nombres—. Creo que te perdoné. No sé cuándo lo hice exactamente. Pero ya no creo que fuera tu culpa.

Lo siguiente que sé es que los dos nos estamos abrazando con fuerza.

La vida es cruel. Primero te arruina la existencia, destrozando todo lo que conocías. Te arrebata a tus seres queridos, dejándote hecho polvo. Y cuando parece que va a compensar todo el daño que ha hecho, devolviéndote a tu mejor amigo después de diez años, te lo arrebata de nuevo. Y esta vez para siempre.

Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos a los ojos. Los suyos están ligeramente enrojecidos, y sospecho que los míos también. Siempre se nos han parecido bastante.

La escena me recuerda a la última vez que hablamos en la mansión de Snow, aunque no tengan nada que ver una con la otra. Pero lo que pienso es lo mismo. Si no hubiera ido a los juegos, si no hubiera conocido de verdad a Peeta, ¿habría terminado eligiendo a Gale? Y esta vez, sospecho que conozco la respuesta. Sé que soy feliz con Peeta. Pero siempre voy a tener la duda de si hubiera sido igual de feliz con Gale.

—Adiós, Catnip—murmura él, mirándome a los ojos fijamente por última vez.

Me suelta y se va, sin mirar atrás, dejándome sola en nuestro claro. Y entonces empiezo a llorar en silencio. Porque sé que una parte del Gale que conocí y una vez llegué a querer sigue viviendo, pero yo no volveré a tenerle jamás a mi lado.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos y gracias por leer hasta aquí!_

_Sobre la historia: aunque a mucha gente no le cae bien, Gale me pareció desde el principio un personaje muy interesante. Ha tenido una vida difícil y dura, y para rematarlo, la chica de su vida se va con el otro por culpa de la guerra. Me imagino a un Gale solo y muy autodestructivo después de todo por lo que ha pasado, y como el libro no nos dice nada de su vida después de la guerra, creo que se merece un reencuentro con Katniss, para poder seguir adelante en paz. En mi mente, poco después de estos días Gale conoce a la mujer con la que por fin podrá ser feliz, porque él también se lo merece._

_Y bueno, después de soltar mis divagaciones mentales, tanto si os ha gustado o os ha parecido muy surrealista, podéis dejar un review. ¡Se agradecen todos los comentarios!_


End file.
